


The Bride

by Eugeal



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: Guy and Isabella have been sent away from their lands, and they live in poverty until a rich stranger offers a good price to marry Isabella





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398544) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal). 



The eyes of the bride glistened with tears, her trembling fingers intertwined with her brother’s.  
 _He shouldn’t give me away. Not now._  
A whisper between her lips, muffled by her veil.  
“Guy? Please...”  
“No. You must. It’s the only choice.”  
His tone cold, remote. The voice of an assassin.  
 _Mother… Father… It’s his fault._  
A stranger grasped her childish hand.  
Guy didn’t look back.  
The day after, abused bride, she saw him again near a man with the eyes of an hawk: Guy was smiling, proud.  
“I’ll be a knight...”  
“I hate you. You’re dead to me.”  
Isabella turned away.  



End file.
